


Moving

by jadegreendragon



Series: Malec One Offs [7]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Moving In Together, POV Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Alec leaves Isabelle and Jace in charge while he spends the weekend with Magnus.





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> This is a short little piece that I wrote and I had planned to use it somewhere but no idea where so posting it as a Malec one off. It's mostly a night as seen from Isabelle's POV. 
> 
> Cheers

Izzy walked through Ops exhausted. She’d been up for almost 36 hours. Damn Ravener demons. A mission that should have last a few hours ended up lasting most of the night, thankfully, Jace, Clary and Izzy had been able to take care of all the demons with no injuries, just sore muscles and weary bones.

Izzy walked into Ops and noticed two of their new recruits huddled together, going over old mission reports and discussing them quietly. She couldn’t help but smile. They had so many transfer requests lately that they had started to have to turn some down, they didn’t have the space. It was all due to Alec and the changes he was trying so hard to make.

The older generation of Shadowhunters still looked down on her brother, not only for his lifestyle choices but also for his way of doing things. They didn’t approve of his methods and of the changes he was trying to implement, but the younger generations were excited. They were starting to no longer follow the orders of the Clave blindly, they had begun to question the way things are done, they didn’t look at Downworlders as below them but as allies and they were even beginning to respect mundanes instead of seeing them as a burden.

Change was coming, there was no stopping it, and her brother was leading the charge, and winning. It filled her with pride just thinking about it.

“Everything OK here?” Izzy asked walking up to Raj who was sitting in front of one of the Ops computers.

“It’s a quiet night,” Raj said giving Izzy the once over. She looked tired but still as sexy as hell.

Raj couldn’t deny he’d always had a little bit of a crush on Isabelle, hell half the staff at the Institute did, male and female. Alec was the Head of the Institute, and he was an incredible leader, but Isabelle was the oil that kept the machine running, the place would fall apart without her. She was a lot like her mother in that respect, not that he’d ever say that to her face, he wasn’t sure she’d appreciate the comparison, but for all her faults, Maryse Lightwood had been a good leader, so much more so than Robert.

“Great, I’m off to bed. Anything happens, call Jace.” She laughed.

“Yes Sir,” Raj said teasing, he knew Isabelle hated it. She rolled her eyes and took off.

After weeks of pushing, from Magnus and herself, Alec had finally agreed to take some time off. He had left Izzy and Jace in charge, which meant Izzy, got all the fun jobs like paperwork and reporting to the Clave while Jace got to pick and choose the missions he wanted to go on. Thankfully, Izzy had Clary to help out too and to keep an eye on Jace while Alec was away. Someone had to keep him out of trouble.

Isabelle was about to turn off the lights to the training room when she noticed two of the new trainee’s sparing. Didn’t they ever sleep? She thought to herself. Adam and Chris were some of the best recruits Izzy had seen in years, both had transferred from the UK. They were incredibly smart, and their combat skills reminded her of Alec and Jace at their age. They worked so well together, she had wondered at first why the two hadn’t become parabatai but watching them she had realised why. All it took was to watch them smiling at each other to know how much they cared about one another.

This was another reason she was so proud of her brother. When Alec had kissed Magnus, at his wedding, he had done it for himself, but it had meant so much more to their society. Alec had opened the floodgates, and it had been the start of something amazing. Shadowhunters we’re coming out, no longer hiding their true selves, they saw Alec as a hero, they looked up to him. People like her parents looked at it as the downfall of their society but it wasn’t, it was a rebirth. Izzy quietly backtracked, not wanting to interrupt.

Making her way towards her room, the corridors were quiet, as they should be at 4 am. Anyone not on shift should be currently asleep.

Turning the corner, Izzy could hear voices and then giggles. When the door to Alec’s old bedroom opened, Izzy looked at the two men who stepped out in confusion.

“Aren’t you two on vacation?” She asked.

Alec turned to look at his sister, the huge smile on his face dropping.

“Hey Izzy,” Alec said frowning when he noticed how tired she looked. “Long night?”

“Nothing we couldn’t handle, Ravener demons.”

“Good evening or should I say morning Isabelle,” Magnus said smiling.

“What’s all this?” Izzy asked noticing that Alec was holding a box and Magnus was wheeling a suitcase.

“My things,” Alec beamed. “I’m moving in with Magnus.” Alec proudly held up a silver key hanging on a chain around his neck.

“Finally,” Magnus added.

Izzy looked at them confused. “Don’t you already live with Magnus?”

“Not officially,” Alec said. “He only asked me tonight.”

Izzy laughed. “Alec you haven’t spent a night here in over 6 months. I just assumed you’d already moved. In fact, I updated your personnel file a few weeks ago with your new address.”

Magnus laughed.

“The only reason I haven’t reassigned your room is that as Head of the Institute, you get to have a room here even if you choose to live off-site,” Izzy explained. “Plus I was thinking of using it as extra closet space.” She smirked.

Izzy and Alec’s rooms were next door to each other in the small corridor.

“Really Izzy?” Alec said a little annoyed.

“Alec you put me in charge of Personnel, and I take my job seriously. I would have asked for the correct forms to be filled out, but I figured you have enough paperwork, so I let it slide.”

“I know you take your job seriously Izzy, but you could have just asked.”

“What’s the fuss, Alexander?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t see why I have to tell the Clave everything.” He said honestly.

“Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?” Izzy joked. The old Alec would never have questioned the Clave and their rules.

“I just want to keep my private life, private,” Alex explained.

“Alec, all I did was update your home address. As the Head of the Institute, your home address is essential in case of emergencies. It’s not like I uploaded those pictures you accidentally sent me a few weeks ago to your file.”

Alec almost choked on his own breath. A few weeks ago, he’d sent Magnus a few selfies, that were definitely meant for his eyes only. Mistakenly he’d sent them to Magnus via the chat function not the text function on his phone, and to the group chat, he had set up with Magnus and Izzy when they were planning an Institute function. Thankfully, Izzy hadn’t teased him, too much.

Magnus giggled. “They definitely show a different side of the Head of the Institute.”

Alec glared at Magnus.

“Not that I’d want anyone else seeing them of course,” Magnus added smirking at Izzy who couldn’t help giggling.

“Sorry Izzy, you’re right. Of course, as per usual.” Alec said.

Izzy gave her brother a tired smile.

“I’m very happy for you both,” Izzy said. “Now go home and let me sleep. And I don’t want to see you back here until Monday.”

“Yes, sir,” Alec said putting down his box to hug his sister.

“Good Night Isabelle,” Magnus said kissing her on the cheek.

Izzy watched them walk down the corridor and then opened her door. She was beyond exhausted and really needed a shower before bed but didn’t think she had the energy. She had just taken her coat off when she felt magic surround her. In moments, she was clean and dressed in her favourite warm pyjamas.

Izzy’s phone chimed, and she pulled it out of her coat pocket opening her messages.

 _‘Sleep well Isabelle. And you are welcome.’_ Magnus had sent her.

Izzy sighed as she got into her warm bed. Maybe she needed to get herself her own warlock boyfriend. She sent Magnus a quick text.

_‘You’re the best, if Alec won’t marry you, I will!’_

Magnus had stopped just around the corner, and Alec gave him a puzzled look. He noticed the flicker of magic and then Magnus pulled out his phone.

“I just gave Izzy a helping hand getting ready for bed, she looked exhausted,” Magnus said smiling at his boyfriend.

“I don’t know what I’d do without her,” Alec said honestly. “She’s incredible.”

“That she is,” Magnus said giggling when he read the reply she had sent him. “I think you should organise some time off for Isabelle, I’d love to take her shopping, she’d love Paris and Milan.”

“That she would,” Alec smiled. “I’ll check the rosters on Monday.”

“I might invite Maryse too. Make it a fun weekend away.” Magnus said.

Alec let out an embarrassed giggle. “I don’t know if I’m ever going to get used to you and my mother being friends.”

“Well, you’d better. We’ve worked hard to overcome our difference.”

“I know you have, both of you, and it means the world to me,” Alec said leaning in to kiss him.

“Let’s go home,” Magnus, said opening a portal.

“Home,” Alec repeated, smiling. “I love the sound of that.”

Izzy lay in bed smiling, despite being exhausted, life was actually good. She had her family around her, good friends and a job she was starting to love. She drifted off to sleep, with thoughts of how lucky she truly was.


End file.
